


testing the waters

by netsirhc



Series: home [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Kyoto Saga, M/M, Manga Divergence, bc I'm not caught up in the manga yet, bc who doesn't love soft bon, but no spoilers, slight canon divergence from the manga, soft bon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: After their confessed feelings at the Suguro's Inn, Ryuji thinks it's about time to take Rin out on a date-- their first date.





	testing the waters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the time in between posts! I didn't expect the hurricanes that the East Coast got to interrupt my life so much (I work for an electric company so it's been a brutal couple of weeks) and I also didn't expect such an amazing response to the first installment of this series! I'm glad you guys like it so much! Keep the kudos and comments coming as it really helps motivate me to push out the chapters/next installments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots of Ao No Exorcist / Blue Exorcist.

Ryuji never thought that he would be afraid to ask someone out as he is to ask out Rin, who he’s already kissed and who has mutual romantic feelings towards him. He tells himself this over and over again but yet the knots in his stomach causing him to practically growl anxiously.

After their shared kiss that night in the moonlight, the pair had spoken in whispers about the nature of the kiss. Confessions slipped through bated breath in the moonlight, whispers at first and then became stronger by every shared feeling. After Rin began to nod off on Ryuji’s shoulder, the older teen decided that it was time to put any other talk off until tomorrow. With the weight off Rin’s shoulder, he fell asleep quickly and soundly which left Ryuji to his thoughts until he drifted to sleep.

Ryuji had never been one to share his feelings, often leaving his true nature and emotions to fester inside until he could barely hold them in. This was no different. How long had it been since he came to the realization of his feelings, his _true_ feelings? He knew that the moment that he met Rin there were strong feelings towards him-mainly anger and frustration, to be fair.

But as the initial anger died down there was something hiding, something down below that he just pushed down deeper and didn’t think much of it. But it was always there mocking him, every time they would get into a spat or whenever Ryuji saw the clip pushing Rin’s raven locks out of his sapphire eyes. His face would heat up and he would have to swallow the feelings that only seemed to grow by every moment.

Even when Rin flamed out and his true parentage was exposed, Ryuji was still pushing down these feelings. Sure, there was some frustration and confusion and dammit the _anger_ was too much sometimes. He felt at war with himself, especially the last couple of days. But now he was out in the open about his feelings and _damn_ did it feel good that the feeling was mutual.

It wasn’t as though they kept their confessed feelings a secret, especially from the other Exwires. The morning after, they had merely gone along with their classmates to tour the wonderful sites that Kyoto had to offer them. They walked. They ate. They _laughed._ And it felt so good to let go and enjoy being who they were: teenagers. They didn’t tell anyone, but they exchanged glances and smirks, the memory of the sweet and soft kiss replaying like a movie in their eyes. When they ate, they found themselves sitting next to one another (not that they minded) and caught the other smiling into their plate like they had a secret to tell the sukiyaki.

It wasn’t until they got back to the academy that Ryuji pulled Rin aside before going into one of their cram school classes to ask him out.

“So…I was thinking that after that night at the inn…” Ryuji said as a blink blush littered his cheeks, his eyes darting away to settle on his hand that was loosely holding Rin’s wrist. The touch was gentle, warm against Rin’s ivory skin and Ryuji couldn’t help but memorize the soft throb that echoed in his chest. He swallowed the feeling down and continued, looking up to meet Rin’s sapphire iris’.

“I was thinking that maybe we can go out?” The words seemed rushed like he was nervous and wanting to get them out of his throat as soon as he could.

His hand on Rin's wrist was gentle as brow furrowed deeper, trying to swallow the nerves that plague his chest. What the hell was he nervous for, anyway? They already kissed and they both already confessed to mutual feelings. It was evident that they both liked each other. So why did Ryuji feel like he was going to explode with anxiety? 

Ryuji had a bad habit of pushing down his emotions and masking it with irritation that never met his brown eyes. He didn't know how it started but once it had, it was hard to stop. So by the time that his emotion was brimming near the top, he either burst with hot rage (again, to mask his true feelings) or he'd completely shut down. It was infuriating. 

Ryuji pushed his inner turmoil to the side in hopes of getting to the bottom of his issues another day. He looked up to meet Rin's eyes, hope and anxiety written clearly in the blonde's expression. He could feel the heat burn his cheeks and couldn't help but note Rin's blushing but happy face. 

"So, will ya? Go...er, go out with me?" Ryuji asked, clearing his throat of the anxiety bubbling up before he could choke. 

"On a date?" 

Ryuji's face relaxed before moving into a mock annoyed expression. With a roll of his eyes, he snorted but the irritation didn't reach his eyes. The brown irises danced in playful giddiness. "Duh." 

The older teen watched the half-demon blush before a satisfied smile slipped past his fangs and settled on his lips. “Of course I’ll go out with you, Suguro.” Rin said in his usual chipper voice and Ryuji couldn’t help but start at his name. He could feel the blush rush throughout his body and guilt peppered into his emotions. No, that wouldn’t do.

“Ryuji. You…ah, you can call me Ryuji. Seeing as we’re friends and well, hopefully, more than since-“His rambling was cut off in shock as Rin gave Ryuji’s cheek a soft kiss. In the brief moment that their skin touched, electric shocks danced throughout his body and he could feel his heart stammer. His eyes snapped up to meet Rin’s content expression, obviously happy with the effect he had on him.

Ryuji’s shocked expression relaxed, a soft smile playing across his lips as his thumb rubbed gentle circles into Rin’s ivory wrist that he was still holding.

“Okay, _Ryuji._ Pick me up at my dorm on Friday night at…let’s say 6ish?” Rin said with a grin that seemed to spread over his entire expression, one of his canines pulling at his bottom lip.

Ryuji smirked slightly, nodding his head to the plan. “It’s a date.” He breathed shakily, his head swimming in the idea of _dating_ Rin.

Rin snorted, shaking his head teasingly at Ryuji as he stepped back out of the older teens gentle hold and towards the classroom. “That’s the idea, grumpy.” And with that, the half-demon _winked_ and turned on his heel to walk into the classroom.

“Can’t believe I’m going on a date with that idiot.” His words held no malice and a soft chuckle slipped his lips and with a shake of his own head, made his way into the classroom. He knew his face was red. He knew that he was smiling like an idiot and it was all Rin’s fault, that _ass._ But he couldn’t help but send a smirk towards the younger teen as he made his way back to his seat next to Koneko and Shima.

“Bon? Are you alright?” Koneko asked as Ryuji sat down, opening his textbook to ready himself for class. “You’re usually here early and class is about to start!”

Ryuji gave his friend a smile, nodding as he took out his pen. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just had to do something before class and got held up.” Before Koneko could question him further, he turned his attention to Okumura-sensei as he began class.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji’s nerves were on edge. No, that’s an understatement. His stomach was twisted in knots and his throat tight with _don’t fuck it up_. Anger, mainly at himself, was ever present in his mind as the pair walked down the busy streets of the city. He cursed himself at his lack of planning and prayed that Rin wasn’t bored with the date (and more importantly him) already.   
  
“So! Where are we headed?” Rin’s excitement brought Ryuji out of his stupor, his fingers halting on his ear as he was nervously twisting the cold silver piercings to look over to the younger teen. He could see the fucking _sunshine_ that seemed to radiate from his smile and Ryuji couldn’t help but have a soft smile escape his own lips. _Oh_. His heart shuttered but he recovered quickly, his shoulders brushing against Rin’s as they continued down the street.   
  
“Well...” Ryuji drawled out, the teasing glint in his eyes shone playfully.  “I was thinking of grabbing some food... unless you wanted to do something else first.” He added quickly, a blush quick to fade onto his cheeks. “I’m not very...experienced with this.” He admitted begrudgingly, sneaking a look towards him to gauge the half demon.   
  
Rin was looking at him, his eyes curious and some other emotion Ryuji couldn’t quite place. Boredom? Maybe he was trying to find a way to bail? Ryuji was starting to get nervous at losing something that he’d been wanting for ages when he heard the soft _oh_ fall from Rin’s lips before his lips curled into a soft smile that made Ryuji’s heart stammer.   
  
“Well food sounds amazing. I’m starving!” Rin exclaimed with a wiggle of his brow. Ryuji couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head.   
  
“You’re always starving.” The teasing helped smother the nerves, falling back into their routine of banter.   
  
They continued to banter back and forth, their laughs slipping easily from their tongues and cheeks burning from either overexertion or how their hands brushed too many times to be an accident. It didn’t take long before Ryuji stopped them in their tracks, taking Rin’s wrist in his hand gently as he pulled him towards a restaurant. Ryuji couldn’t help but hold on a little longer than needed once they were side by side. After releasing his wrist, the older teen could have sworn he saw a blush spread over Rin’s cheeks. He smirked softly, pride blossoming in his chest. _He_ did that.

After they were seated and sipping on their drinks, Ryuji intertwined his hands together as his mind raced a thousand miles a minute. This wasn’t so bad, right? It was like hanging out, but Ryuji didn’t have to feel weird about wanting to hold Rin’s hand or kiss him. The thought alone made his neck burn at the thought of kissing Rin again. Of course, their first kiss was something of an impulse on his end. He _needed_ Rin to know that he cared. That he wasn’t alone. Because, _dammit,_ he knew he felt alone. And kissing the stupidity out of him sounded like a good way to start.

“You know, this is great.”

Ryuji looked up to Rin’s soft smile, the half demon’s fingers tearing a napkin into smaller pieces. He could feel the heat of their not so near hands. Just inches away. _Focus._

“Really? It’s just the first place I saw on the street. Table is a little sticky.” His nose scrunched up in the slightest, as his eyes roamed over the table. To be fair, it wasn’t _that_ sticky. But Ryuji rambles when he’s nervous and yeah, he’s nervous.

Rin must’ve picked up on this because he just chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Not this place. Although, it’s not bad.” He added with a raised brow before settling his eyes on Ryuji. He felt his heart stutter –which was definitely not the first time. He hated how he could do that so easily. Just by fucking looking at him.

“No, _this_ is great.” Rin motioned between them before laying his hands back on the table. Were his hands closer? Ryuji couldn’t help but inch his own closer, like a magnet slowly pulling. “I know you said you don’t have a lot of experience and well, I don’t either. But just hanging out and talking with you, I…. well, it’s great.” Rin finished lamely, sending the older teen a wide grin.

Ryuji chuckled, shaking his head slightly but smiled nevertheless. He was right. This was just like hanging out with Rin, just _alone_. And to be honest, Ryuji didn’t really know what to expect for this one on one time with him but he’s pleasantly surprised.

“I didn’t expect this to be so…comfortable.” Ryuji said after taking a sip of his drink, motioning between them. “I was ready for awkward silences and just not knowing what to say but…” He trailed off, trying to make sure to word his feelings correctly. He didn’t want to screw this up. “It just feels…” He mentally cursed himself, unable to find the right words.

“I know what you mean.” Rin interjected, _thankfully_ , before Ryuji could dig himself in another hole. “It’s like, yeah it feels like hanging out but…more. And I…well, I like it. I don’t know about you, but I definitely like it.” He could see the hesitation in Rin’s sapphire eyes and yeah _how could he not like it_?

Ryuji slowly unraveled his hands, hesitating before he slipped his hand over Rin’s. He could feel the heat rush up to his face as their skin met and forced himself to look up to meet Rin’s surprised expression.

“I like it too.” He murmured softly, a small smile curving his lips which was soon mirrored on the younger teens lips too. Ryuji felt Rin give his hand a soft squeeze.

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

 

“You said you’ve been waiting months to kiss me.”

The pair were walking down the street, their pace slow as they took in the lights of the city and walked off their meal. They had sat and talked for what seemed like hours yet not long enough before the bill came (which _of course_ Ryuji took care of it. _He was_ the one to ask him out after all).  Stuffed and warm, the two teens made to the streets of the city and wandered aimlessly when Rin asked the golden question.

Ryuji slowed his pace for a moment, the question halted his heart for a brief moment before he resumed in his steps beside the younger teen. He glanced towards Rin’s curious stare, a small smile tugging at Ryuji’s lips before moving his own stare in front of him.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Ryuji ducked his head slightly, his hand pushing through his two-toned hair as a shaky chuckle slipped from his tongue. He really didn’t want to get into it but…maybe it would be good to talk about this, about his feelings.

A shaky sigh fell from his lips before he answered. “I…I don’t know when it started. I don’t know how it started but all I know is that one day, I just saw you in a different light.” He said slowly, hesitation in his voice. He took a moment before he continued, thankful that Rin kept his silence as he watched the older teen struggle with the words. “Instead of being pissed off at you for running off and putting yourself in danger, I was…well, I was worried. And then this…” He motioned towards his chest, his brow furrowing slightly before continuing. “Then this tightness in my chest would just twist and twist until I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

The words flowed easily from his lips, no matter how much Ryuji cursed _shut the fuck up_ at himself. He’ll admit that it’s hard for him to open up but it seems like since their kiss, he’s been more…open about his feelings and emotions. Something that he’s struggled with for a long time.

The silence was stifling as they continued to walk into a quieter section of the city, Ryuji steering them towards an empty park. The pair stayed silent as they made their way to the swing set, both settling into a swing before Ryuji broke the silence with an exhale of a chuckle but even he could tell it was hollow.

“I stayed up for about a week, trying to figure out what was going on and just _made_ myself figure out what the hell it was, what I was feeling. Then…”

Ryuji trailed off with a shrug as he pushed off the ground lightly, keeping the toe of his shoes on the ground as he swung slightly. He sent a soft smile towards Rin, unable to keep the nerves at bay. He’s never put himself out there emotionally and it was _fucking terrifying._

He could hear the creaking from both of their swings, a soft lulling as they looked to one another. Rin broke the silence first.

“I think I was the same way. When I first saw you, I just thought you were _so cool_. With your dyed hair and your piercings and…and your _punk_ attitude.” Rin’s words drew a snort from Ryuji, who shook his head slightly, but the smile was evident on his lips. “But then I got to know you and, yeah…you’re headstrong and ready to fight at a moment’s notice but that just means your passionate. You _care._ ”

Rin looked over to him and Ryuji could’ve sworn that he seen hesitation-something that Rin seemed to never had-in his eyes before he reached his hand out to slip into Ryuji’s. The warmth spread through his fingertips, fired through every molecule and every cell in his body before it settled in his chest. His heart stammered slightly before releasing a warm smile towards Rin.

“Of course I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rin’s laughter shook in his ears, his own laugh humming in Ryuji’s throat as he looked at the younger teen. “I _cannot_ believe Shima did that. I know he’s a lady’s man but _come on._ ”

Their date was going along great, in Ryuji’s mind anyway. It was like hanging out but with the added bonus that he got to hold Rin’s hand and be the one to make him blush. He really didn’t have much of a plan for their first date (a ticket towards his inexperience, he’s sure) but it turned out all right. Dinner and walk through the city turned to be highly entertaining, especially since they’ve yet to run out of things to talk about.

“No, I’m serious! He was talking up some girl and when her friend came up, _he came on to her friend right in front of her._ What an idiot.” Ryuji chuckled as he shook his head, squeezing Rin’s hand slightly as they made their way towards the looming dormitory that signaled the end of their date.

There was an ache at the bottom of Ryuji’s chest and he had to remind himself that _of course_ the date had to end, it was closing near eleven at night and they had been out for _hours._ But there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispering that _well, that’s not long enough_. It was easily subdued, though as he just remembered that he literally saw the younger teen almost every day anyway so it wasn’t like he was saying goodbye.

But why did it feel like it?

Before he knew it, the pair had slowed to a stop in front of the dorms that the Okumura twins shared and Ryuji could _swear_ that he could feel his heart beating faster than a hummingbirds wings. Rin had a content smile on his lips and _of course the moonlight hits the fucker just right_ as he leaned against the stone entranceway, his free hand pushing through his raven locks.

“I had a good time, Ryuji. Like, a _really_ good time.” His smile was as bright as the moon that shone above, and Ryuji couldn’t help but return the smile as his heart leaped into his throat. “Who would’ve known that Princess Suguro was a romantic.”

A roll of Ryuji’s eyes replied to Rin’s comment, finding himself closer as he grunted. “Oh, _ha ha.”_ His sarcastic retort caused a smirk to curve Rin’s lips, only for Ryuji to return the smile as his expression softened. “I had a good time too. I liked it. I…I like you. A lot.” Ryuji confessed, his cheeks tinting pink as he locked eyes with Rin’s sapphire iris’.

“Me too…” Rin’s response sounded breathless, like the anticipation was building but he didn’t know what for. “More than I thought. We should do this again…If you want.”

Ryuji smiled at this (when _wasn’t_ he smiling at this idiot) and couldn’t help but come closer to Rin. “Of course I want to. I'd be stupid not to.”

 He could feel the hand that still held Rin’s started to clam up, but Rin made no move to remove himself from Ryuji’s grip, only tightening his grip slightly. His heart was racing, and his body seemed to act on its accord, his free hand reaching up to cup Rin’s cheek gently before moving in slowly as to give Rin a chance to deny if he wanted to.

He didn’t.

The moment that Ryuji’s lips touched Rin’s, he felt his chest blossom and his veins catch fire. The flames rushed through him, hit every corner and every inch and every _cell_ of his being. He felt Rin relax against his lips, a soft sigh exhaling through his nose. Ryuji released their semi-trapped hands to wind his hand to settle on his back as he felt Rin’s hands snake up his front to wrapped around his neck, the younger teens fingers playing with the hair that fell over the nape of his neck. Ryuji’s hand soon joined his other at Rin’s back, pulling the younger teen _just a little bit closer._ The new position brought them closer, their lips caught in a dance as they moved against each other slowly as if they were the only people left on the earth and they had all the time in the world and _oh._

Rin was a _damn_ good kisser.

He could feel his heart beating faster and his lungs were starting to strain from their limited supply so as much as it pained him, he slowed their pace and reluctantly pulled away gently. He wasn’t the only one who needed the break and couple help but smirk softly at the red blush that was tinted onto Rin’s ivory cheeks but he didn’t move his hands from the back of Ryuji’s nape. Which he _loved._ The feeling of Rin’s gentle fingers weaving through the loose strands just made his heart warmer and _the dumbest_ grin spread across his expression.

“Well, that was nice. We should _definitely_ do that again.” Rin murmured with a chuckle, his sapphire eyes boring into Ryuji’s as if to challenge him.

“As much as I want to—and I _definitely_ do –I think that if I kept you any later than I have then Okumura-sensei would send a reaper my way.” He chuckled softly, their hands unweaving to fall to their respective sides. Only Ryuji caught Rin’s hands gently, his thumb rubbing soft circles as Ryuji's whole body seemed to _fucking vibrate_ with happiness.

“Yeah, I think you may be right about that.” Rin said with a soft laugh, his eyes glancing from his hands back up to Ryuji before releasing a soft and content sigh. “Well, I guess this is goodnight then, huh?” He asked, biting his lip gently.

Ryuji nodded gently, trying not to show _too_ much of the disappointment that he felt as the night had to end so quickly. He stepped back as Rin’s hands slid from his and couldn’t hide the blush that raised up to his face. “Goodnight, Rin.”

He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Rin looked in the moonlight, hair slightly tousled and thoroughly kissed lips that were almost as pink as his blush. His whole walk home, he replayed every moment and couldn’t help the _euphoria_ that he felt when he realized that it had gone well.

_Their first date had gone well._

He was on cloud nine, high from the kiss that Rin supplied and wanting more as he waltzed into his dorm room, a barely awake Koneko giving him a knowing smile before turning over in his bed. Probably because he was grinning like a madman. He fell asleep replaying the night (again) with the smile still etched on his face, his lips still tingling from their kiss and not knowing that across campus Rin was doing the same in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
